Happy Halloween 2
by Eogrus
Summary: Our heroes celebrate after the defeat of the evil mascots from Five Nights At Freddy's. The ninjas of Ninjago even join in :) But then an evil evil arises :( How will they stop it?


It was a happy, wonderous Halloween night. An year passed since our heroes defeated the deviant sexual Freddy's machines (especially Foxy, the weakest and stupidest of them all), and now the entire town celebrated with wonderous theatrical reenactments, showing the furious glory of Norman, Coraline, Bayonetta, Jeanne, Sally, Jack, the Mayor, Cat and Meesh against the foul black hearts of machine propelled oil.

Norman, Coraline, Bayonetta, Jeanne, Cat, Meesh, the Mayor, Jack and Sally were chilling by the streets, smoking pot and weed and occasionally punching costumed kids to steal their candy. Norman and Bayonetta were now a sexual couple, and they were groping viciously.

"Oh Norman, your cock is so big, insert it on my butt of temptations and delusions!" moaned Bayonetta hornfully.

"Don't mind if I do" said Norman suavely like a cordial cardinal of star-borne pride and consternation.

Then they took off their clothes sexily. Bayonetta then grabbed Norman's cock and placed it in her poop escapade hole, and then they began to screw anally in the public! Everyone gasped, they were horrid prudes who cannot stand the liberation of a lover's pure soul, untainted by the fetters of caledonic consolations.

Their friends much liked, however: Jeanne began to rub Sally's pussy sexually, which excited Jack a lot. He began to rub his putrid, moss-covered bacculum between the underage girl Coraline's legs, joining the two girls in the precipitation of passion (his relationship with Sally is open, stop asking you weirdos). Meesh began to french the Mayor's nostrils sexily, extracting wonderous gallons of pure mucose pleasure, while cAT licked his humongous Berlin balls.

Suddenly, some vehicles appeared, and out of them came colourful ninjas. They were...THE NIJAS FROM NINJAGO!

"What the fuck is going on here!?" asked Kai the coral coloured flaming ninja, who was angry because he was aroused and did not wish to comit to kamadeva desires of the purile lower regions of the bodily hemisphere.

"Shup up you prude!" moaned Coraline whorefully, and she put Jack's bone metal dick inside her pantied pussy!

Cole, the black hearted ghost ninja, thought that was attractive to his calulent heart of pure granite, so he grabbed Kai and kissed him! Zane and Lloyd liked it a lot too, so the ice metallic ninja undressed the wonderous jailbait green wearing little boy and extended his thirteen meter long segmented erection, putting it in his mouth with much pleasure, dislogding all the teeth. Jay, the closetted blue ninja, got very scared, but Nya kicked him to Mayor, Cat and Meesh, who quickly began to rub him over and undress him, preparing for RAPE!

Only Nya got no one to fuck, so she decided to look around for someone to screw. But suddenly, an evil negress hand came out of the bushes and dragged her in!

"Has anyone seen my sister?" asked Kai, breaking briefly from the manful kiss of ectoplasmic bliss, before returning to his black lover.

So the configuration was this: Norman was fucking Bayinetta's anal dominantly, Jeanne was fisting Sally's decaying uterus and ass with her shit-incrusted nails, Jack was fucking Coraline with all her clothes on, Meesh and cat were double-fucking Jay's ass with their vicious barbed penises while the Mayor was fucking his mouth, and Cole and Kai were doing frot on each other.

"Oh Cole, I disliked Halloween because of my catholic upbringing, but now your love has shown me the passage of aeons into acceptance of one's basalmost wishes!" moaned Kai sexily, "Be the Jonathan to my David!"

And so the two men ninja kissed, and everyone thought it was cute. A wave of pure pink darkness awashed the whole town, filling everyone's hearts with the loveful and holy spirit of Halloween.

But then an evil presence began to fill the air. Everyone stopped the fuckery to look. Nya was back, but she was different. Only her face was the same: the rest of the body was replaced by an evil, ugly feminine shape full of tumours and warts, as black as the ebony night of a charcoal tar pit.

"You're not my sister!" said Kai angrily, throwing fire at her.

Indeed, Nya was gone, her face was ripped off and it was a mask for...PANDA FROM WE BARE BEARS!

"who the fuck are you you ugly hearted bear!?" said Bayonetta, who tightened her ass around Norman's cock.

"You FOOLS killed my boyfriend's family you FOOLS!" said Panda evilly and angrily like the nightmare that is one's youth.

Then someone else came from the bushes. Everyone couldn't believe it, it was GOLDEN FREDDY! The evil golden skinned metal bear began to rub his hands on Panda abhorrently and unsexily, masturbiating his evil black and white penis lover in a syphony of pure Yin (black and white are Yin colours and yellow is neutral in chinese colour symbolism). The gang dismissed, but then it got real serious when Panda ejaculated a blast of pure blinding light that killed Coraline and Jack!

"At least we die orgasming!" said Coraline sexily, as she and Jack came to oblivion.

"No, my lover!" moaned Sally whorefully as Jeanne destroyed her vagina and colon, "you fuckers will pay for that!"

"HAW HAW HAW you shall suffer all eternity in the very HELL you condemned the other animatronics!" cackled Golden Freddy meanly and sarcastically, and then masturbated Panda again.

But now everyone was prepared. Though not easy, everyone and their lover/s dodged the evil Panda semen light blasts while still fucking. Even Jay, the Mayor and the pussycats dodged, even if it ruptured his anus. Golden Berry got MAD, but Panda soothed his lover's manly pecs.

"Relax my beloved, all sinners get the comeuppance of heaven's will" and so Panda kissed Golden Fraddy, and a terrible light involved them both.

Then they fused and biofusion digivolved, and became single being, a horrendeous cretaure made of solid platinum gold and ten thousand feathered wings with a piercing blue eye in each barb, that drove everyone whose gazed upon them to utter insanity.

"Behold the wrath of DEVIL PANDA HOLY GOD!" said this new being, Devil Panda Holy God.

Devil Panda Holy God then began to urinate through his rotten urethra full of dragonfly larvae, and an ocean of golden piss emerged forth, drowning the entire town. Those that didn't drown were met by a nasty surprise: an army of evil black-skinned Jinoras with stingers on their breasts began to fly from his dick - they all lost worldly attachments - and speared everyone, inducing a noxious venom that prevented people from dying but made them experience agony for all eternal history.

It was almost the end for our heroes. They floated in the yellow syphilis piss, urine entering in every orifice of their bodies. They almost drowned, in the yellow fluids of desecration. But Norman remembered his purpose, he remembered the true meaning of Halloween, and with one pained breath he said:

"Everyone, we can only do this together!"

And so they understood the holy purpose of Halloween, the love and kindness to be shared in this Autumn season, and they did. Bayonetta fingered Sally's soiled endometrium, Sally put her high heeled foot on Jeanne's anus, Jeanne masturbated Meesh's cock, Meesh sucked the Mayor's dick, the Mayorrimmed Cat, Cat penetrated Cole's ass, Cole did 69 on Jay, Jay masturbated Kai, Kai rubbed his fingers on Zane's ice nipples, Zane frenched Lloyd's ear drums and Lloyd rubbed the insides of Nya's dismantled face. Finally, Norman did a black magic spell, and he grew ten thousand cocks which inserted themselves in each one of their orifices.

"For righteousness!" shouted Bayonetta.

"For love!" shouted Sally.

"For prudence!" shouted Jeanne.

"For compassion!" shouted Meesh.

"For fortitude!" shouted Mayor.

"For truth!" shouted Cat.

"For justice!" shouted Cole.

"For glory!" shouted Jay.

"For kindness!" shouted Kai.

"For patience!" shouted Zane.

"For temperance!" shouted Lloyd.

"For wisdom!" shouted Nya's decaying face.

"In the name of the Moon, may this foul angel devil bear rot forever in the 16 Narakas!" shouted Norman, his eyes glowing pink.

Then his cocks channeled all the positive shared emotions, and he directed his hands to the lunar disc. A huge laser bema of DASKRNESS appeared in the sky, and opened a portal to the hell realms below.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Devil Panda Holy God, but his spirit was torn in two from his pride. Panda went to the cold Narakas, and Golden Freddy went to the fire ones, forever sperated in an Avici eternity of torment.

All the Jinoras then puffed, and the piss was gone.

And so our story ends once again. The Ninjas learned the valuable lessons of Haloween, of love and compassion to one another. And so our heroes partied until the fulgid rays of dawn appeared in the Heavens, marking another year od mediocrity in waiting for the blessing of All Hallow's Eve.

Amen. 


End file.
